


A Bottled Dream

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There is something that Spinel and Pink Pearl understand about each other.
Kudos: 18





	A Bottled Dream

It seemed that nearly every gem knew the loss of Pink Diamond. They spoke of her songs and parties and whimsy. Whimsy that was lost for many generations.

Spinel slowly met new friends. She did not have to depend entirely on her antics or entertainment. There were gems that spoke first, showed their hobbies and talents.

And Pink Pearl showed off her skills in juggling, posed alongside Yellow Pearl as Blue Pearl drew them.

But on hard days it seemed there was no connection between the other gems. Like no one else could understand how much losing an intimate friendship with Pink Diamond hurt.

Sometimes it seemed to Spinel and Pink Pearl that only they understood that their healing needed more than time. So many years flew by and their hurt had stagnated in agonized festers.

Spinel couldn’t go to the Earth, not yet, it was still a reminder of how much she had hurt. Pink Pearl found it difficult to look upon the planet that stole away Pink Diamond.

There were other options.

So when it became too much they would leave Homeworld to look out at the expanses of the galaxies.

They could come to their own conclusions, uninfluenced by Pink Diamond.

Spinel would find a planet hypnotizing in its zigzag terrain while Pink Pearl felt unease. They would call out the formation of the stars. Pink Pearl would sing her own songs. Spinel would suggest her made-up games.

Neither could find the words to say it just yet, but knowing what the other had lost, knowing how it felt, helped with healing more than time ever could.


End file.
